


Loss, Loss, Loss (απώλεια, ήττα, απώλεια)

by julesby10



Category: Love Live! School Idol Project
Genre: F/F, Heavy Angst, Love Confessions, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-06
Updated: 2018-02-06
Packaged: 2019-03-14 16:53:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13594341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/julesby10/pseuds/julesby10
Summary: "Deprivation, absence, missed opportunity, failure to win"Bad timing can change everything, it takes a second. And then you're too late.





	Loss, Loss, Loss (απώλεια, ήττα, απώλεια)

Eli just confessed and you clearly feel her body pressed to yours, her arms around your shoulders, engulfing you in her delicate scent. It's much more than just the smell of soap, it's a scent that belongs to Eli and Eli only. You've always liked it and it's soothing, especially now that your heart is beating so frantically.   
  
Her confession was sudden, to say the least. You are happy, because how could you not be when a girl like her loves you. You are happy.   
  
"Thank you Nozomi."   
  
You rarely heard her voice being so fragile, it's only natural though, she must've been anxious. But you gave her a positive response, there's nothing to fear anymore.   
  
You press your palms on her sides, feeling her ribcage expand with every breath. She's beautiful, smart, strong, she could've asked for anyone, and then fell in love with you. Why you don't know, you'll probably never know.    
  
You press a soft kiss to her clothed shoulder, not even sure she felt it.   
  
It's not surprising when you see Nico pass by. She's leaving, the scarf that must smell like her skin around her neck and her jaw set.   
  
Your eyes meet for a fraction of a second and red spreads on her face. She most likely feels like she's interrupting something, but she really is not.   
  
Shock, sadness, anger.   
  
So many emotions painted on her face in just a few moments, you lose count.   
  
Lips slightly parted, Nico lowers her eyes, says nothing, grits her teeth.   
  
She exhales and looks at you again.   
  
Shivers run down your spine at the forced emptiness behind those pools of red.   
  
Her steps are inaudible as she puts too much distance between you and herself.   
  
Part of you craves for one of her smiles, part of you wants to go after her and grab her by her wrist and kiss her until her lips are swollen and her cheeks hurt from smiling too much. All of you understands that now you can't do anything.   
  
Eli's soft breaths tickling your nape, Eli's hand between your shoulder blades, Eli's chest pressed to yours are now your reality.   
  
And you're a coward who doesn't have the courage to say the right words at the wrong time.   
  
You close your eyes and you know the image of black hair and red eyes will haunt you forever, though you don't really know if that's a bad thing.   
  
Sometimes life is ironic, bordering on cruel.   
  
You want her, but you can't have her, so someone else will have her just as someone else has you.


End file.
